<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>23. Exchanging Gifts by Puellainrotis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260366">23. Exchanging Gifts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis'>Puellainrotis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>December With Crowley And Aziraphale [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Presents, Ficlet, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale gives Crowley an appreciated gift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>December With Crowley And Aziraphale [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ineffable Holiday 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>23. Exchanging Gifts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the Christmas morning and the two supernaturals were sitting on the floor and exchanging their presents. There weren’t many, because they had agreed that it’s better to give gifts to each other whenever they feel like it rather than on one specific occasion, but a few wrapped boxes were were there nonetheless. </p><p>“And here is one for you,” Aziraphale said as he picked up a relatively small box from underneath the Christmas tree. “Be careful with it,” he told Crowley.</p><p>He was smiling as if there was some sort of his own personal achievement hiding in the box and the demon got all the more curious with the warning.</p><p>“What is it?” he asked.</p><p>Aziraphale smiled even more smugly and said, “Just open it, dear.”</p><p>And so Crowley did.</p><p>“Holy hell!” he exclaimed. Usually, Aziraphale would've disapproved – he really didn’t like those two words being used in such close proximity. But this time, he just laughed.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I put it in the box as late as possible. No harm done,” he assured Crowley but the demon didn’t really seem concerned, at least not yet.</p><p>He was staring at the Variegated Monstera Deliciosa in a way that could only be compared to the look on the face of a kindergartener that saw their new puppy for the first time.</p><p>“Do you like it?” Aziraphale still asked, although there was no point in the question whatsoever. It was completely obvious that Crowley did indeed very much like the gift.</p><p>“I was just kidding in that list!” Crowley managed to say. “But yeah, yes, I do like it. Love it, angel, and love you also,” he added in fear of upsetting the angel.</p><p>“Glad to hear that,” Aziraphale replied. “I love you too.”</p><p>“Where did you even get it?” Crowley asked with his eyes still fixated on the young plant in his hands.</p><p>“I contacted one lovely botanist I know. A very kind man. An old friend of mine. He was happy to provide help.”</p><p>“I might hate him with the way you talk about him,” Crowley smirked, “but he gave you this beauty, so right in this moment, I’m not sure that I would care even if he was your ex.”</p><p>“Hush, dear,” Aziraphale laughed. “I helped him with his business over two decades ago when he had just opened his first shop with plants. He was glad that he could repay it somehow.”</p><p>“You helped someone with starting a business?” Crowley asked.</p><p>“Yes. Well,” the angel fiddled with his coat, “he thought it was my math skills and marketing skills. I knew it was a few miracles,” he admitted. “It didn’t cause any harm to anyone, did it?”</p><p>Well, that explained it. Crowley laughed.</p><p>“I didn’t get you the other things and I certainly won’t support illegal activities – what did you even mean by it, cannabis? – but I must admit that this little one is really quite pretty.”</p><p>Crowley lost it at Aziraphale mentioning cannabis. His brain couldn’t quite comprehend that the first thing that popped up in his sweet angel's mind as an illegal plant was marijuana, of all things.</p><p>“No, angel,” he managed to get out between laughing fits. “I was thinking more like some poisonous beauty but I like where your mind is going,” he giggled. “Weed is fun as well. Have you ever tried it?”</p><p>“Excuse you!” Aziraphale did his best to seem offended but by the twitch of his mouth, Crowley wasn’t entirely convinced.</p><p>“Sorry, angel,” he grinned.</p><p>“Glad you’re happy, though,” Aziraphale changed the topic.</p><p>“As happy as I could be.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>